<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Around And About by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196922">Around And About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet Omens [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Homeward Bounders - Diana Wynne Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The comet, when it came, was a streak of light against the dark sky. You would hardly have seen it from inside a city, even if I'd known when and where to look before I met <em>Them</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet Omens [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Around And About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">I came out of the Bounds into grass as far as the eye could see. No water, which made a nice change after half-drowning in the last world. For a long moment I didn't see any people either, so I was able to sprawl out on dry, solid ground and revel in that while I got my bearings.</p>
<p class="western">Then this skinny man in black reared up out of the grass like an offended snake. "What are..." he began. Then he got a good look at me and cut himself off. "Oh. One of those. Well, I'm here to watch my comet. You can join or leave, just be quiet."</p>
<p class="western">My stomach chose that moment to growl. I tried to ignore it, stretching out on the ground again. I wouldn't die of hunger, I can't die of anything, it's just uncomfortable.</p>
<p class="western">He hissed grumpily, snapped his fingers, and a plate of sandwiches appeared beside me, along with a bottle of apple juice. I ate in silence, watching the sky. They were pretty good sandwiches, and they didn't seem to run out no matter how many I scoffed. Neither did the juice, though I was glad it wasn't water. I'd seen enough water for a while.</p>
<p class="western">The comet, when it came, was a streak of light against the dark sky. You would hardly have seen it from inside a city, even if I'd known when and where to look before I met <em>Them</em>.</p>
<p class="western">It was a while before he moved again, apart from the slow turning of his head to keep the comet in sight. Eventually, it too was gone, and he stood up. "What am I supposed to do about you?" he grumbled almost under his breath, but still loud enough for me to catch.</p>
<p class="western">I swallowed the tab end of a sandwich, and said hastily, "You're not allowed to interfere."</p>
<p class="western">"I know that much," he grumped back. "You've got the Mark on you. You can't be killed and you can't stay in one place, and it's a real bad idea to do anything nasty to you. Right?"</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah." Then, because my curiosity had never really left me, I asked, "How do you know? And what 'Mark'?"</p>
<p class="western">He shoved his hands into too-small pockets and shrugged. "There's a Mark on such as you that can be seen if you know how to look for it. I saw it once before, and I don't forget much."</p>
<p class="western">"What was his name, the other one?"</p>
<p class="western">He grimaced, shoved black glasses higher up his nose, looked at me for a very long moment, then said, "Cain. It was a few thousand years ago, on this world."</p>
<p class="western">He didn't look that old, but then neither do I. I shrugged back at him. "I won't be here long. Thanks for the food."</p>
<p class="western">"Don't mention it. And if you wander this way again..." he canted his head at the grass around him, "look me up if you want. Name's Crowley. I'll be - around - no matter how long it takes."</p>
<p class="western">"I'm Jamie," I said. Comets circled a world and came back only rarely. I couldn't take the risk of this becoming Home, though it was a nice thought, but I could, I guess, be one of its comets. "I'll be around and about."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>